In some environments, an Internet subscriber may first need to be authenticated before being granted access to the Internet. To become authenticated, the subscriber may be provided with a request to provide a logon, such as a username and password. If the logon provided by the subscriber is valid, then the subscriber may be granted access to the Internet.